Konoha High School memories
by uzumaki kumiko7
Summary: dimulai dengan pengenalan teman-teman ku di KHS,dimulai denggan beberapa teman dulu nanti yang lain nyusul


Penganalan tokoh(**Yang GAJE**):

**Uzumaki Kumiko**: Adik kushina,tapi lebih muda 3 tahun dari naruto. Jadi manggil naruto nii.

Salah satu murid di kelas khusus,kenapa kumiko bisa masuk di kelas khusus? Jawaban nya karena sifat nya yang...#**Author **sampe merinding njelasin nya, deh daripada lama-lama yok com onar no 2 di sekolah(yang pertama dah jelas siapa,**A.K.A** **Uzumaki Naruto**)tapi dibalik sifat nya kumiko rela berkorban demi teman dan keluarga **Readers**#jiaaah,serius tu Author? **Author#**Mana Author tau,tanya aja sama kumiko sendiri. Readers#yaelahh.**Author**#Come back lagi to pengenalan. Tapi ada satu peringatan jangan sekali-kali membuat kumiko ngamuk,kalo sudah ngamuk Gerbang Neraka akan terbuka!Kumiko#Ape katalu Authorrr!. **Author**#GYAAAAA ampun-ampun **NEXT** aja deh Author atut hiiiii.

**Hyuuga Miharu: **Adik **Hyuuga Neji**,Orang-orang menyebut nya Neji Versi Cewek,Yaaah dikarenakan sifat nya (hampir) persis sama Neji.**Readers**#Jiaaah jelas lah kakak tau kan sifat nya ,sok cool,cuek,berjiwa pemimpin.**Autor**#jelas lah kakak nya aja Ketua OSIS(ajaib nya bisa masuk kelas khusus WOW!)walau sifat miharu tidak separah kakak nya,tapi yaah tetap saja Hyuuga tetap ketua kelas di kelas khusus tetap aja... LIKE BROTHER LIKE satu yang beda dari neji dan miharu,bedanya Neji punya pacar dan Miharu? GAK PUNYA!**Author#**adududuhmiharu kacian ni yaaa.**Miharu**#HAKKE KUSHOU!**Autho**r#GYAAAAA AMPUUUN MIHARU KHILAF AUTHOR KHILAFFF! OK NEXT AJA DEH

**Sachiyo Uchiha : **Adik **Shisui** **Uhiha**,**Author#**hadeeeh,clan uchiha lagi.**Sasuke**#Ape kata lu Author,Gue susanoo tau rasa lu!**Author#**GYAAAA Ampun sasuke!**Sasuke#**Hn,balik pengenalan sepupu Nista ku tinggal di rumah keluarga Fugaku,**Readers#**Lo?kok?.dikarenakan shisui sekolah diluar negeri,**Readers #** ini temasuk uchiha langka(?)karena sifat ke-uchihaan nya sering hilang,kalau sudah lupa biasanya di dijitak,ditonjok,di tebas pakai katana,dan di ameratsu sasuke** Readers# **Lho?.**Author# **yang dua dari belakang gak usah di hirauin** GAJE deh**.**Author#**Udah ah, next aja deh bosen bahas uchiha.**Madara#**APE KATA LU AUTHOR KAMPRET! **Author#**Ampun mbaaah sujud-sujud di kakinya,yang katanya **sauske** sepatu nya gak pernah dicuci bertaun taun(bisa bayangin kan kayak apa rasanya,kalau nggak yaudah daripada Author muntah lagi).**Madara#** Gak ada ampun! DHUARRRR(Author di susanoo madara sampe ke dorm SNSD Tengkyu mbah ;3)NEXT aja deh dari pada dengerin Neji Ceramah(?)apa hubungan nya ya?

**Hatake ushiro : **Yup,dari marga nya aja udah tau kan?dia adik dari **kakashi-sensei ** wali kelas nya kelas khusus itu, sifatnya?Gah,sama aja kayak kakak nya **ERO,**gak beda jauh deh Cuma beda 11-87 aja.**Readers#**itu sih jauuh banget ding!.**Author#**iya iya salah maksud Author -mana bawa icha-icha tactics punya kakaknya,padahal sudah disita 1001 kali ato lebih lah sama Miharu,Author dah lupa soal nya keseringgan bagaimana nasib setiap buku Nista itu?,tentu saja jelas kembali ke tangan pemilik jelas bisa lah la wong Miharu ngasih bukunya ke ushiro bisa masuk kelas khusus ini wali kelas nya kakashi-sensei,kedua sifat nya sekali lagi **ERO** udah lah daripada bahas itu **NEXT** AJA DEH!

**Namikaze Minoru : **Adik minato,itu lhoo minato suami nya kushina,kakak nya ya minoru lebih tua dari kumiko,Cuma beda 2 kumiko paling ogah,males,eneg,kalo manggil Minoru nii ogah banget buang-buang suara katanya,**Author#**sungguh contoh adik sepupu yang baiik poor Kumiko.**Readers# **Salah Author gilaaa!**Author#** Benar lah sesuai kitab Jashin bab**Ayat***Halaman**.**Hidan#**Salah Author Nista yang bener bab ****Ayat***Halaman***.Minoru ini juga salah satu dari kesekian ribu(?)Rival kumiko,yang paling nya sama aja tau kayak kakak -sama LEBAY,NARSIS,GAJE, yang paling parah nya lagi Minoru itu takut sama kushina pas marah,Readers sudah tau kan gimana kushina kalau marah?kalau belum tau jangan tanya bisa bisa Rumah kalian hancur dalam deh NEXT aje,Author pegel

**Yamanaka uchi : **dia sepupu jauh ino,yaaah walau masih tinggal itu keren banget lho,pertama Bisa tau kelemahan anak laki-laki,contoh nya **sasori danna** kelemahan nya dia itu takluk sama barbie,kedua pinter banget olahraga sampai-sampai **Guy sensei** Terpesona(?)dan dijadiin murid kesayangan setelah **Lee,Neji,TenTen**.ketiga ini yang bikin uchi masuk kelas khusus,karena Uchi itu ditakuti dari TK,musuh nya gak kehitung berapa,tapi jangan salah sangka fans nya banyak anggota nya siswa -guru juga ada yang ngefans(walau gurunya itu Guru yang GAJE2 semua),sampai petugas taman sekolah dan petugas penjaga Hewan termasuk serangga shino(?) juga nge fans.**Readers#**Wuoooowh keren bangeeet tuuuh.**Author#** Iya dooonk uchi gitu loooooh.

Akhirnyaaaa selesai juga pengenalan TOKOH-TOKOH gaje ini,Author akhirnya bisa tiduuur nyenyaaak jugaaaa hoooooo makasih semua nyaaaa.:3

**PERHATIAN disini maksud nya kelas khusus itu kelas yang hanya bisa dimasuki anak-anak yang punya sifat nakal,jail Naruto dkk dan kumiko dkk dicampur kelas nya.**


End file.
